


Be mine (AFF)

by Thewonupuppy



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonupuppy/pseuds/Thewonupuppy
Summary: Wonwoo has had enough of his ex still harassing him even though they broke up weeks ago. So he and his best friend Seokmin decide to transfer to Kyungsoo's high-school. There, Wonwoo meets Mingyu. Mingyu, the prettiest playboy from the school that got everyone and everything, be it men or women. But things don't work on Wonwoo like they do with everyone else. Even his best friend, Kyungsoo, is constantly annoyed of Mingyu's best friend Chanyeol who keeps following him around as well.





	1. getting away [part 1]

Wonwoo pov:

"Kyungsoo, I can't take this anymore! How am I suppost to watch my ex constantly making out with that Minghoe guy? I really loved him and then this Jun-fucking-hui broke up as if it was the most normal thing to do!" I yelled at my friend that was at the other side of the line.

-"Wow, Wonu, please calm down a bit-!"-

"No seriously, I can't!" I shouted back at my friend.

-"Okay Wonu, how about this? Maybe you can transfer to my highschool? If you really can't stay at your school and would like to transfer to mine, I don't think that it'll be a problem since your mom knows about you being bi anyways. And you've told her about Jun so she will probably understand."- Kyungsoo, my best friend who I'd known since we were both little babies, suggested.

"Oh my god, you're a genius! I never thought of that! Do you think Seokmin will agree to go with me? Than we can be together!"

Our parents were great friends so we'd just always been together. Although Seokmin may seem like the extrovert, he obviously is, that would never get along with people like Kyungsoo and myself, he did. He was practically the mood maker that enjoyed making us laugh and lighten up the atmosphere. It was always good to have someone like that in a group of friends and we certainly loved him very much for the person he was.

-"Sure, why would he say no to that? He doesn't really have friends besides you at your school anyways. No girlfriend as well so what can go wrong there!"- The response of my best friend got me very excited!

Sure, Kyungsoo went to a music school where the strong point is obviously music (duhh) and Seokmin and I weren't interested in music that much before we decided which highschool we would go to. But thinking it through again, Seokmin had one of the prettiest voices I'd ever heard and if I was being honest with myself I wasn't a newcomer when it came to rapping, too.

We would surely not be completely at a loss in a music school. And who knows, maybe we would even get to love music?

"Thanks Soo, it's pretty late now so I'm hanging up. I'll ask Seokmin about it tomorrow in school and also my parents. I really hope this'll work out! I'm desperate!"

-"Haha, sure! Call me if you know something new or just pick me up from school! I gave you my schedule so you should know when my periods end! Good night Wonu! Hope it works out!"-

"Good night Soo!"

Ending the call, I looking the watch besides my bed that showed 00:54 and quickly stood up, undressed and put on my sleeping clothes. Who needed to brush their teeth if you haven't got a boy-, or girlfriend to kiss anyways.

With a content feeling, I fell on my bed and soon fell asleep.

.

"Jeon fucking Wonwoo, wake up! For the millionth time! You have school and have to get up now or you're going to be late!"

Did my alarm not go off?

"What's the time?" I asked my mother.

"Too late, young man! It's 7:30!"

"Ah, sh*t." I said and slowly got up, not ready to see my ex and his new boyfriend at school. But when I remembered the call Kyungsoo and I had had the night before, my mood lightened up.

Hopefully soon, I wouldn't have to see them anymore. With only that happy thought in mind, I rushed out of my house and ran to my highschool that was only a few minutes away.

 

Riinngggggg~~~

Seokmin and I walked out of the classroom together to go to the cafeteria where we would have lunch. When we had our food and had taken place on a table, I brought the subject up.

"So, you know that I'm really annoyed by Jun right?" Seokmin looked up from his food.

"If I wouldn't then I would probably live under a rock duh!" He had that dude-are-you-seriously-asking-me-your-best-friend-that look and I began to laugh about my own, rediculous question.

"Yesterday, I called Kyungsoo and told him about the situation and he suggested that I transferred to his highschool and you know, actually I don't think that's such a bad idea! What do you say?"

"In fact, I've thought about that possibility as well" His response surprised me a bit.

"So, you would go with me?" I aksed and a smiled formed on my lips.

"Me as well?"

"Yes, of course! Wouldn't that be amazing? I know that it wouldn't be a problem for you being in a music school. You have an amazing voice and actually, I think you should use it! Besides, then we can all be together again. One of the main reasons why I moved here was because Jun went to this school but now that asshole doesn't matter anymore!"

"Hm... I think you're right. I don't even have real friends here so no one is gonna miss me haha!" He made a lame, self-roasting joke but I still chuckled.

"Do you think that your parents'll mind? I haven't asked mine yet either"

"Dude, they've been telling me to go to Kyungsoo's school from the very beginning because they want be to become a singer! They'll probably cry when I tell them that I want to transfer to there!" Seokmin actually seemed to be glad as well.

"Okay, so I just have to convince my parents but I don't think that's gonna be such a big problem after I told them what happened with Jun."

"Wow, speaking of th devil!" My best friend said in a sarcastic tone and he was looking past me.

I didn't even bother turning around, knowing that my annoying ex would be stepping into the cafeteria right at that moment, all his friends around him and of course that little bi*ch called Minghao as well. (Minghao is my bias y'all so I would never say that! he's a cute little ball of fluff, at least most of the time!)

"But where is Minghao?" I was surprised by my best friend's exclamation and got even more shocked when Seokmin continued with his next sentence.

"And why is he walking over here?" I saw his gaze on something or someone that seemed to be making it's or his way towards us.

Pure disgust overcame me when I felt an arm being wrapped around my neck that belonged to my ex. I gave Seokmin the please-i-really-can't-right-now-do-something look but he looked just as surprised as me and didn't get my glance.

"What were you two sweethearts talking about, hn~?" He asked with a voice that I would have loved to hear a few weeks ago but just let the anger boil inside me now.

"Can you please f*ck off, shithead?" I said in a calm voice but he could hear my pleading tone and seemed to enjoy seeing me helpless.

"Aww~ why so serious? I just came to say hello! Well, and to ask if you'd like to play again~ You know, you were one of the best I've had so far!" He winked at me and his arm tightened around my neck, pulling me closer.

Was he serious? He was getting tired of poeple this fast, throwing them away just like that and asks if they want to come back to him a few weeks later?

"Oh poor you~" I began to tease. "Was Minghoe not good enough for your high ass?"

"He is. It's just that he isn't in school today and I'm getting bored~ Won't you help me out Wonu~?"

I snapped. Who the f*ck does he think he is?

"Sorry darling, I have a new boyfriend now. You just weren't good enough~" I replied, not knowing anything better to say and hoping he'll let go.

I sent my friend a look and he immediantely understood.

"Excuse me but can you please let go of my boyfriend now! I think you've touched him long enough now!" Seokmin spoke up, trying to look like a real boyfriend.

Jun looked really surprised probably wondering how Seokmin could ever be better than him.

"Haha, as if. You two have been friends since childhood, you told me so yourself remember?" Jun didn't believe a word and looked me straight in the eyes. Sh*t, I forgot! He seemed to have noticed my uneasiness.

"I knew it! As if you'd ever find someone else that quickly! Let alone someone better! You can't just run away from me, y'know" He whispered the last sentence into my neck and touched it lightly with his lips.

"Jun, can you please leave him alone now! I think you've done enough!" My best friend that was usually very cheerful snapped.

"Wow, someone is scary, I see!" Jun joked and removed his arm from my shoulder to hold it as a shield in front of his body.

Being free, I already wanted to move away when he he moved his hand to my side and brought me closer to him, yet again.

"Don't forget my words" He whispered in my ear and with a smirk all across his sh*tty face, left the two of us to ourselves.

Neither of us wanted to say a word. There was just a long, uncomfortable silence until I decided to break it.

"Okay, I am not staying here! I have to get out of here otherwise I'll probably not even live until I'm twenty!" I exclaimed.

"Same" My best friend couldn't agree more.


	2. getting away [part 2]

Wonwoo pov:

"Mom, can we talk?" I asked in a concerning voice once I arrived home after the tiring school day.

"Sure sweetie" Although I could see the obvious confusion drawn on her face, she immediantely agreed and was ready to listen to whatever I had to tell her.

"Okay so, you know that I, no not me, Jun broke up with me like a few weeks ago." She just nodded, waiting for me to cointinue.

"Anyways, he has a new boyfriend now and you know that I seriously loved him and that I took our relationship very serious. I constantly see them making out in front of my eyes in school and it really gets me down and I am very frustrated. Don't get me wrong, I don't love him anymore! No, of course not but for example today, he came up to me again. He asked if we could return to how we used to be just because his boyfriend wasn't at school today! Don't misunderstand, I'm not thinking about anything but it just can't go on like this!" I let all my feeling take over and just bluntly stated out my mind.

I expected my mother to answer at least something but instead, she just sat there and looked as if she was thinking very hard what to say next. On one side, she wanted to comfort me and tell me to not worry but on the other, she didn't undertsand why I told her everything at once.

"Wonwoo, why are you suddenly telling me this?" She finally said, with a worried tone.

"I know that I should've talked to you sooner but I just wasn't sure what to do against it! But mom, Soo found a great solution!" My mother told me to go on.

"You know that Seokmin has a very great voice, you've heard him sing as well right? And Kyungsoo goes to that music highschool and actually, I'm also interested in music now."

"So you're asking me if you can transfer?" My mother ended the question for me. I just stood there, nodded.

"Yeah but didn't you say that you didn't want to do music? You practically pleaded to go to the school you're in now. I just don't understand!"

There was no way around it. I just had to tell her the truth.

"Well... You know... I actually only wanted to go there because Jun was going..." I said, my voice getting quiter.

"Ahhh, sweetie what have you done?" She said with one of the warmest voices I've ever heard from her. She stood up, approached me and gave me a tight and long hug. After a while, I felt something wet on my shoulder.

"Mom, are you crying?" I didn't mean to make her cry because of me.

"Well, what do you think I'm doing?" She asked sarcastically and laughed.

"So?" I tried to get a final answer.

"Of course I understand. Of course you can transfer. I'll talk about it with your father but I'm sure it's not going to be a problem darling."

This was the reason I loved my mother so very much. I could talk about any problem with her and she understoodf.

"Thank you so much mom!" Tears started to form in my eyes as well. I just sniffed them down. No time to cry, idiot!

"I'll make dinner now. Anything special you want?" She let go and smiled up at me.

"You can choose whatever you like" I replied, smiling back.

 

-"You did it? Really! Oh my god Wonwoo, that's amazing! So when are you transferring? The semester has only just started so you won't have to wait another one before you transfer right?"-

"No, of course not!"

In the evening, I was telling Kyungsoo the good news.

-"So, when will the two of you come?"-

"Our parents still have to discuss things with the headmaster but that's not gonna take too long. Maybe in less than two weeks?"

-"I still can't believe it! That's so amazing! As for Jun, just ignore him until you transfer and don't let anybody know! I don't think Jun'd be happy, hearing that you're transferring and who knows what that asshole may try to pull!"-

"Yeah yeah I know Soo!"

-"Anyways, I have to go now! See ya!"-

"Bye!"

I would get to transfer with my best friend and I could leave my ex behind and hopefully move on. I wouldn't get into a relationship that soon, especially not that easily! Everything was planned!

"Sweetie, don't you still have a lot of homework to do?"

"Yes mom!" I shouted back to the voice that came from behind my closed door. Homework was nothing! I could take on anything!

.

"Wow, today you really did come late!" Seokmin laughed.

"Shut up!"

We were sitting on the school's rooftop, eating the lunch we had brought from home. After what happened the day before, we had learned a lesson.

"Have you talked with your parents yet?" Since I came late and we didn't have much time to change classroom in our little breaks, we hadn't gotten to talk about the transferring stuff.

"You won't believe it but yes! They said yes! And yours?" I asked and recieved a look that said "Why are you even asking when you know it already?"

"So, wanna visit Kyungsoo sometime? I have his schedule so we can just pick him up from school!" I didn't want to visit the new school on my own.

"Sure!" Seokmin was also very eager to take a look around the school we'd be going to attend in one week with our best friend.


	3. new kids

Wonwoo pov:

"Hurry up! The bus is leaving in a few moments!" I shouted back at my friend that tried his best to catch up with me.

We were going to pick up Kyungsoo from school and hoped that he'll show us around as well.

Of course we could've just walked but when the bus is just arriving, who can say no.

"Oh my god, I'm actually really excited!" Once we were in the bus, my heart started to beat really fast. I knew that my friend felt the exact same when he gave me  an approving nod.

"Next stop: Pledis Highschool" the busdriver announced. (idk what to call it :O)

When we descended from the bus, a large building showed right in front of our eyes. Sure, Kyungsoo had shown us pictures before but we never went there in person. It was truly overwhelming.

"So, we just wait here? In front of the door?" Seokmin questioned, looking at the large, opened door where students were constantly walking trough.

"Yes, I'll call him so he knows that we're here" I took out my mobile phone, searching for Soo's number and was surprised when I suddenly heard a voice I'd never heard before.

"Hey! Look what we have here! You're not from here I see! Can I help you with something?" A boy approached us. He had shining, red hair and eyes that reminded me of a clock when it schows the time 10:10. (yes, you probably already know who it is ;))))

I had to call Kyungsoo so Seokmin answered in my place. I excused myself for a while and moved away a little bit so that I wouldn't disturbe them.

"Hello? Soo? Yes, we're here, at your school. Is your class finished? ... Yes, okay, we're waiting!"

When I returned back to my best friend, he and the stranger were laughing about whatever. Not saying a word, I returned and only planned to listen to them talking but my friend had other plans.

"Wonwoo, that's Soonyoung. Soonyoung, Wonwoo" He introduced the stranger to me. I smiled kindly and we bowed to each other.

"Just call me Hoshi haha! That's what everyone knows me as!" Soonyoung winked at me. His smile was as bright as Seokmin's. I still found him kinda strange but seeing the two of them getting along very well made me realize that he was just as crazy as my best friend.

"You know, actually, we're both tired from our school and we have a friend here who recommended us to trasnfer here. Now that I met you, I don't even want to leave. You see, my only two friends" He looked at me and gave me a smirk. "They are very boring so I'm really happy to meet you!"

"Yah!" I acted as if I was hurt, making both of them laugh.

"Hey! Wonwoo, Seokmin!" My face lightened up and I turned to where the voice was coming from. With a quick "Excuse me!" to Hoshi, I ran towards Kyungsoo and hugged him.

"Wow wow, easy there!" My little friend said surprised but still slung his arms around me, as well.

We each put one of our arms around the other's shoulder and walked back to the front of the door. But when he cought sight of Hoshi, he seemed very confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a very rude tone.

"Do you knwo him?" I aksed confused.

"Yes, sadly. But anyways, I haven't greeted Seokmin!" With a slightly lightened up face, he and Seokmin hugged. All the while, Hoshi was just smiling.

"So, why do the two of you know each other?" I took matters into my own hand and asked Hoshi.

"Well, you see me and- "

"Hey, sh*thole, where've you been!" Hoshi stopped talking and smiled to himself. With a quick "Speaking of the devil", he shouted back at the tall person that was making his way through the students to us.

"I just saw these two cute dudes standing here and decided to drop by and say hello!"

I looked at Kyungsoo, wanting to ask if he knew what was going on but he seemed very annoyed, even more than before. The tall guy had reached us by now.

"But I see three, Hosh!" The at least 185 cm tall guy stood in front of us, smirking. He was very handsome, I couldn't deny that and his smile was very warm and gentle, in contrast to his harsh words.

"Hello there! I'm Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you!" and with a grin he added "Wow, Kyungsoonie, you didn't tell me that you had another friend as beautiful as you!" The Chanyeol guy was looking at me with warm eyes.

I didn't know what my best friend had against him. He seemed like a gentleman to me and I even smiled back, uttering a "Thank you very much" and bowed.

An awkward silence unfolded between the three of us while Seokmin and Hoshi were having the best conversation again.

Suddenly, an even taller guy stepped behind Chanyeol, surprising the latter. After that, Kyungsoo seemed to have lost it.

"Okay, I can't stand this! Come on Wonwoo, Seokmin, let's go!" He exclaimed, took my arm and dragged me in the direction of the school campus.

I could make out Chanyeol saying "Mingyu, too bad that..." but when Kyungsoo shouted Seokmin's name again and said not to listen to that "idiot" (Chanyeol), I eventually stopped trying.

 

"Who were they and why were you so annoyed by them? Chanyeol and Hoshi seemed like really nice people!" Seokmin asked the question I'd been dying to ask all the time Kyungsoo showed us around his school.

"I wanna know too" I added.

"Okay, now listen to me!" We seemed to have gotten on Kyungsoo's nerves. "I don't really have anything against Hoshi and Mingyu! But that Chanyeol guy keeps following me around! Everywhere! I am really tired of him and he just won't stop!" he explained.

Seokmin and me looked at each other and started grinning. We thought the same.

"Uuhhh, looks like Kyungso0nie has a lover~!" Our teasing seemed to have worked when Kyungsoo kicked each one of us in the back and said "Fuck off"

"But honestly, what's so bad about them?"

"Just keep away from them. They are the playboys here at school. Hoshi not that much but don't get near Mingyu and Chanyeol! Wonwoo, you know what it feels like!" My best friend said but it also sounded like a warning and a friendly reminder of what happened with Jun.

"Actually- " Seokmin began. "When that Mingyu guy arrived, I was still talking with Hoshi right? And when I hurried over to you guys, I heard Chanyeol saying something like "Mingyu, too bad that you didn't get to know Kyungsoo's friends, especially that one in particular." He said that Wonwoo would definitely be good and that he definitely was Mingyu's type. I think Mingyu looked out for you after that but I couldn't see it clearly"

"See? I told you! Don't go near them!" Soo seemed like he didn't want to talk about the topic anymore.

"No, I promise I won't! I didn't even took approaches into consideration! Believe me, after what happened with Jun, I don't plan on beginning a new relationship that soon, let alone with someone like that Mingyu guy!"

"Well, I think they would look good together!" Seokmin said which leaded to me and Kyungsoo shooting him deathglares.


	4. Kim Mingyu

Wonwoo pov:

"Please join the music club! Then I don't have to deal with these idiots by myself!"

"Yeah, yeah... Wonu, do you agree?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

 

It's been a bit more than one week. Seokmin's and my parents signed the documents and now we oficially were Pledis - Highschool students along with our friend Kyungsoo.

No one from our old school knew about the transfer and nobody really cared to be honest.

I was sure that Jun wouldn't be happy once he found out that I changed school but even if that was the case, I asked the headmaster and the teachers not to tell anyone. Jun had contacts all around the campus so he would find out immediantely.

I blocked him on every social media websites, not that I hadn't done that before and blocked his number so he wouldn't be able to call me.

He never got the number of Seokmin so that wouldn't be a problem either.

 

It was our first real schoolday, attending classes. The headmaster had told us that we should join a club. Even though it wasn't compulsory, Kyungsoo pushed us to join his, the music club. 

"Thank you so much, you are the best!" He cheered once we agreed to go with him after school to take a look.

 

"Okay, so" The three of us were heading to the room where the music club was staying in and Kyungsoo made himself ready for a warning.

"Now, if Chanyeol or Mingyu approach us, we should ignore them! I'm not ordering you around, I'm simply giving you my advice. Personally, I don't have anything against Hoshi. He's really nice when he's not accompanied by Chanyeol" He told us for the millionth time.

But somehow, I thought that he kind of overreacted.

"Soo, don't you think you're taking this a bit too far? Chanyeol is really nice, you just haven't talked to him for real yet!" I stated out my disagreement and I knew that Seokmin felt the same since he was already really good friends with Hoshi.

"You know how I hate these people that constantly keep following you around! And exactly that kind of person is he!"

"Well if you say so... But I won't hesitate to talk with him if he came up to me." Seokmin clarified.

"I'm not that worried about you Min. It's Wonwoo I'm more worried about. You don't know Mingyu, you haven't talked nor seen him in school yet. I told you that he's a playboy and has a new partner every week or day. But the reason why I want you to stay away from Chanyeol is becuase he is the one that proposes all of these poeple to Mingyu. And Chanyeol never fails to dissapoint him."

I was quite taken aback. I shouldn't be surprised that Chanyeol would do these things. Sure, he is Mingyu's best friend but it was still surprising. However, I shouldn't be scared  this easily. I could take care of myself and could handle Chanyeol.

"Soo, I think I'll be okay. I agree with Seokmin. If he starts talking to me, I will answer and not igrnore him. I will look out for Mingyu though, if you say that it's really necessary." My friend still didn't seem satisfied but we had arrived at the class so we couldn't continue our argument.

As soon as we set foot in the big room, I made out many faces I had never seen before. There were almost no girls attending this class which surprised me because from what Kyungsoo had told me, everyone was crazy about Kim Mingyu.

And there he was. He stood out very much. He was the tallest in the whole group, even taller than Chanyeol. That one grinned over to us, especially my little friend who ignored his stare.

The few minutes we had to wait until the teacher arrived, me and Kyungsoo spent in silence. While Seokmin had moved over to Hoshi and his "group", we, especially Kyungsoo, weren't interested in starting a conversation with them.

Our kind of awkward silence ended when a young, pretty lady entered the room and greeted us with a "Good afternoon!".

We stood up, formed a semicircle around her and she called everyone out to see if anyone was missing.

(now let's just... you know put everyone is here?)

"Choi Sung Cheol?" A loud "Yes" was heard. (scoups)

"Yoon Jung Han" "Present. ma'am" (jeonghan)

"Kim Jun Myun?" "Yes" (suho)

... (too lazy) ...

"Hansol Vernon Choi" "Here!" (vernon. obviously)

"Boo Seung Kwan" "Here~" The boy sang. (sseungkwan)

...

"And I see we have two new faces with us today. Which one of you is Lee Seokmin?"

"Me, ma'am" My freind answered.

"Nice of you to join us Seokmin- ah! Then you must be Jeon Wonwoo" She gave me a welcoming smile and I bowed with a quick "That's correct!"

"So, would the two of you like to sing for us real quick? Don't worry, everyone had to do that at the beginning of the semester. You only have to sing or rap the refrain of one song of your own choice"

"I will rap, he will sing." I said, pointing at me, then Seokmin and asked him to start.

"Okay, I will sing "Beautiful" by MONSTAX" (thehehehehehehe, can you see me fangirling)

Seokmin's voice was as beautiful as always. He nailed every single note, even the ones Kihyun sang really high and light. Both of my friends had one of the prettiest voices I've heard and  they could definitely do something professional that had to do with singing later in their lifes.

I, on the other side, was more of a rapper and I wasn't that confident in my voice either. So when Seokmin was finished and it was my turn, my heart began to beat at a very fast rate. Adding to that, I also had no idea what song I should rap to.

"Ehm... I haven't really prepared anything but I will try..." I looked at Kyungsoo who was mouthing something. "I will rap to "94" from #GUN" (pl lsten to this omfg, it got me to cry)

Since the refrain of this song was quite short, I rapped the first verse as well. I had my eyes closed most of time, trying to concentrate on the lyrics and rythm. Once I opened them, I cought sight of Chanyeol smirking at me, whispering something in Mingyu's ear when loud applause interrupted me.

I quickly smiled and sat back down in between my two best friends.

"Thank you very much Seokmin and Wonwoo, your little performances were very good!" I smiled as I got praised.

"So, today, we'll talk about the different..." The lesson went on.

The tacher asked us two if we played any music instruments and we discussed other stuff such as the plan on creating a band with every clubmember in it.

Once the lesson was over, Seokmin headed out with Hoshi, leaving us two behind. The two couldn't be seperated anymore.

"Let's go quickly Wonwoo!" Kyungsoo shouted and with a quiet voice, he added "I don't want Chanyeol to get any stupid ideas"

So we hurried out of the class and walked through the school building when I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten something.

"Ah, sh*t, I forgot my book. I think I left it there on the floor. I'll just quickly get it okay?"

"Are you sure that you'll find the class on your own?" My friend answered, already taking a few steps down the stairs.

"Don't worry. Just wait in front of the big gate! I'll be right back!" I excused myself and headed back.

When I arrived at the classroom door, I heard a voice. I identified it as Chanyeol's.

"So, what do you think of him?" I could literally see him smirking while talking.

"He's interesting..." An unfamilier voice replied. I didn't know who it was and decided to ignore what I just heard. I had to get my book so I just opened the door, immediantely looking for my book and ignoring the two tall figures that were staring at me.

But of course I saw who it was.

Chanyeol and Mingyu.

When I found my book lying in the farest corner, I hurried over, bent down to pick it up when I heard the door shut.

I stopped my actions for a second, wondering if they had gone out but got my answer when Mingyu started saying something.

"So, have you done it with a man yet?" he asked.

...

WHAT?

I wondered if he was talking to himself but after a long break of silence figured that he really meant to ask me.

"Wow, do you always start conversations like that?" I wasn't going to talk to him normally if he was beginning like that.

I took the book, stood up and wanted to turn around when something blocked my way.

Mingyu had stepped behind me and was now right behind me. Because I didn't want to face him, I just remained standing, with my back turned to him. Chanyeol seemd to have gone out.

"So, have you?" The tall man asked once again.

"What do you care, huh?" I got impatient, just wanted to get out.

"You're very interesting..." After that, he seemed to be expecting an answer.

"Dude, f*ck off!" I snapped. Has he ever heard of "private space"?

The asshole only chuckled and leaned closer. I felt his breath against my skin, tickling and sending shivers down my back. I didn't like where this was going.

And he didn't stop leaning in.

Eventually, his lips touched my neck.

Wait! ... Oh no! No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

When I tried to turn around, his arms reached around my stomach, holding me in place while he started to lightly kiss my neck, starting to move his lips.

This was enough! I couldn't let this go on any longer!

When his kisses got stronger, I used all of my strengh, turned around and burried my knee in his "privacy" as hard as I could.

He made a whimpering sound but let go of me and instead held on to his d*ck with a pained expression.

"Asshole." was the last thing I said before opening the door and storming out as fast as I could.

Wtf was that? I EXPECTED him to be daring but this was TOO MUCH! We didn't even talk before!

I thought that I could handle the situation on my own before but after what just happened, I wasn't too sure anymore.

Kim Mingyu.

I'd definitely have to watch out for this guy!


	5. a lot of new sh*t

Kyunsoo pov:

I took out my phone while waiting for Wonwoo to get his book and come back and didn't take notice of my surroundings. Why would I?

Suddenly, I felt a presence besides me and slowly averted my gaze from my mobilephone and looked at the person that was leaning on the fence that surrounded the school.

"Urgh" was the only thing I managed to say before I tried to walk away. But of course, he wouldn't let me.

He grabbed my arm and with not much efford, turned me around to face him.

"Why don't the two of us go to somewhere today? Just us" Chanyeol tried to look cute but no, just no.

"Could you please f*ck off! I am waiting for my friend who'll be arriving shortly." I was boiling.

"Oh, you mean Wonwoo?"

"Can you please not speak like you're the best of friends!" How dare he talk about him like that?

"Oh, c'mon, he won't arrive that fast anyways..." He added.

...

"What do you mean Chanyeol?" What was he saying? Did something happen?

"Mingyu is with him, don't worry and just do something with me won't you?" He wrapped his arm arounf my waist and brought me closer to him so that our stomaches touched.

"F*ck off! What do the two of you think you're doing?" I shouted. Chanyeol seemed to be very surprised at my reaction.

"He's been through enough! Why can't you leave him alone? Jun..." I didn't continue. Sh*t, what did I just say?

I settled down and looked at the ground. I had just talked about my best friend with someone that would definitely make good use of the things I'd just told him.

"So, you're saying he's gay? And that he's already had a boyfriend?" Chanyeol was way smarter than he looked. Too smart for my own good!

"Just... Leave him alone, for god's sake!" Was the last thing I said when I heard the voice of my best friend.

"Kyungsoo!" Wonwoo shouted while beginning to run over to us.

 

Wonwoo pov:

As I stepped out of the schoolbuilding, I wondered if I should tell my best friend what had happened.

If I did, I was sure that he would start a fight with Mingyu the next schoolday which would lead to both of them getting injured, not that I worried about Mingyu though.

But when I saw Chanyeol and Kyungsoo at the gate together, I decided to keep quiet. I didn't want to anger my friend more than he probably already was.

When I saw that the two of them weren't talking anymore, I called out to him.

"Kyungsoo!" The two of them looked in my direction, both with kinda shocked expressions.

But my best friend's face soon turned into a relieved one while a smile appeared in Chanyeol's face. Well actually, it was more of a smirk to be correct.

"Let's go, Kyunsoo! Bye, Chanyeol!" As soon as I arrived at the gate, I took my friend's arm, said my goodbye's to Mingyu's friend and dragged my best friend away.

We had walked a bit in silence when Kyungsoo broke the silence.

"Why aren't you saying anything Wonwoo?"

"What do you mean?" Did he know?

"Don't play dumb. Chanyeol told me." My best friend said and I knew that I'd have to explain everything.

.

"Hey Wonwoo! I wanna ask you something!" Chanyeol came up to me during the club activities.

The day before, I had told my best friend what happened with Mingyu. Even I was scared how he would react. He was very angry, more at Chanyeol than Mingyu actually which I couldn't understand.

Even though I had told him that I could handle everything on my own and that he didn't have to worry about me, he still said that he would never leave me alone like that anymore.

And again, he warned me to keep away from both of them. I understood that I had to keep away from Mingyu and I've learned my lesson but why keep away from his best friend?

Was he just saying that because he had a personal grudge against him?

"What is it?" I smiled back.

"My friend is having a party on Saturday and I wanted to ask if you'd like to come as well? Have you been on some before?" He asked and sat down besides me.

"Yes, I've been on a few before" I confessed.

"So, will you come?"

"Yeah, sure why not? Haven't been on one for a long time haha!" I started to laugh a bit awkwardly.

"Nice! By the way, I still haven't got your mobile phone number! Would you?" He handed me his phone, unlocked it and went to 'adding a new contact'.

After handing it to me, I gladly typed my name and number in and he said that he's text me the adress and name before he left to go to his group of friends. Kyungsoo still hadn't arrived and I was glad. Otherwise he would be shouting at me right at that moment for giving Chanyeol private information let alone talking to him!

 

"Why aren't you walking home with your 'boyfriend' today?" I teased Seokmin when the three of us left school after the club activities had ended.

"C'mon, stop it! You know I'm not like that!" He actually seemed to be hurt.

"Wow, chill. I was just joking! But really, why aren't you?" I laughed at the silliness of my friend in my head.

"I don't know! He said that he had to do something!" He just shrugged his shoulders.

"By the way guys!" I wanted to ask both of them about the party. "Chanyeol's friend is having a party on Saturday and-" When I saw Kyungsoo's overly disapproving glare, I changed what I was going to say.

"Soo, listen to me first before you glare holes into me!" His stare softened a bit and I continued.

"Okay, anyways! I wanted to ask you two to accompany me?" I seemed unsure of how else to ask them but luckily, Seokmin helped me out.

"Of course I'll go with you! Actually, Hoshi has already invited me so..." He smiled at us and now, we just waited for Kyungsoo's answer. But since he didn't seem to want to answer, I tried another "method".

"I know that you firstly; don't like Chanyeol and secondly; don't like parties and I'm not forcing you to go with us! I just invited you because that's what friends do. I will go to the party. Not because Chanyeol is there, just because I need some relaxation again. I haven't been at a party since I dated Jun and you know how much I love them!" I didn't have much more to say.

It was up to Kyungsoo to decide whether he would go.

When he sighed loud, I was a bit confused.

"Honestly, the two of you are going to be the death of me!" Seokmin and I grinned at each other and our little friend.

"Nice!"

.

"Seokmin, where are you at the moment?"

"In front of the cinema. When are you going to arrive? And is Soo with you?"

"We just got out of the bus. And yes we're together! We're walking up the stairs so you should see us in a few moments!"

It was Saturnday and Seokmin, Kyungsoo and me decided to meet up before the party to go together.

"Ah! Found you!" I heard my friend yelling.

"Okay so, now we just have to find this address"

With google maps, (lol idk^^) we soon arrived in front of a big house where lights were shining out of every single window.

Slowly, we approached the front door and hesitated a few seconds before pressing the knob.

We were surprised when the door opened as soon as Seokmin's hand averted from the bell and a boy our age opened the door. He was just one or a few centimeters taller than Kyungsoo but didn't look taller than him at all.

"Ah welcome! I was expecting you! Chanyeol told me that you would pay a visit! Come in!" The petit boy let us walk in and we all greeted him with a bow.

"Nice house you have here!" Seokmin started a conversation right away and me and Kyungsoo left the two of them to themselves.

"Okay, I am gonna get wasted today." I announced to my best friend who just quietly accompanied me to the "bar" to get our first drinks.

"Please Wonwoo, keep it together or at least try to okay?" My best friend said as we both took a sip of a vodga-lemon drink.

"Oh hey! You're here as well?" I was startled when someone suddenly began talking to me. Besides me sat a boy with brown hair and a chubby face.

"I'm sorry but who are you, if I may ask?" I didn't know the guy, at least didn't think I did.

"Oh sorry. I never introduced myself properly. My name is Seungkwan, we're in the same school and music club!" He smiled at me and we bowed to each other.

"Wonwoo" I introduced myself as well even though I was sure that Seungkwan already knew my name.

"So, why are you here? I never took you for the person that would like to go to parties?" He continued the conversation.

"Oh, if you knew~!" I started joking and the two of us began laughing and talked about other stuff, such as the fact that he also moved to this highschool because of his boyfriend who was also the reason for him being at the party.

"What are you doing Boo~?" Suddely, an arm was wrapped around Seungkwan and the latter started laughing.

"Hansol, you're back. I was just talking to Wonwoo, the new kid that recently joined the music club with his friend!" Seungkwan looked up at the guy that was smiling at him.

"Hello. I'm Vernon, nice to meet you! I hope my boyfriend didn't cause you too much trouble?" The couple in front of me started to "fight" and giggle. They seemed to enjoy themselves very much so I turned back to Kyungsoo who had listened to Seungkwan and me talking in silent.

"Want another glass?" I asked and he just nodded.

 

"Hey Wonu, I'm just quickly going to go to the toilets! I have to piss real bad!" My best friend excused himselve after a while of quietly drinking.

"Hey by the way! Can we exchange numbers?" Seungkwan who seemed to finally be finished being all lovey-dovey with his boyfriend, started talking with me again.

"Yup sure!" We handed our phones to each other and after each one of us finished typing, he and Vernon left, disappearing in the crowd of people.

Honestly, how "famous" is this Beakhyun guy to have so many people at a homeparty?

I was lost in my thoughts until Kyungsoo's voice brought me back to the present. But he wasn't besides me. And he wasn't talking to me. His voice didn't seem near to where I was sitting as well.

"Ehm, can you please leave me alone?" I heard his angered voice and immediately stood up, searching for him and found him face to face with a young man that wasn't much older than the two of us.

"What's wrong Soo?" As soon as I arrived, I comforted my best friend form behind, hugging him.

"Urgh, just tell this piece of sh*t to leave me the f*ck alone!" He nodded his head in the direction of the man in front of us who was grinning.

I had dealt with a lot of people at parties before so I had a bit more confidence than Kyungsoo when it came to "rejecting" annoying poeple.

"I'm sorry but could you please leave my friend alone? You see this" I showed the man the bracelet on Kyungsoo's arm which I had bought him as a sign of our friendship. "He's already got a partner." I was ready to walk away with my best friend but the stranger wouldn't give up that easily.

"So, you're saying that he's with you?" He took me by the arm and looked me up from top to bottom with a dubious expression that mocked me at the same time.

"When did I ever say that huh?" He was one of the annoying ones that pissed me off the most.

"So he's not here?"

"Did I ever say that?" The guy really got on my nerves and I was on the verge of shouting at him to leave my best friend alone when he seemed to have changed his mind.

"So, if your friend is taken why don't you keep me company?" He slung his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear. Even though I was prepared that this can always happen on parties, I always had Jun there to get me out of any situation that got too much.

But I didn't have a partner and that was literally the only thing that was annoying when you didn't want to make out with anyone.

"Urgh, no thanks" I had enough and tried to wiggle myself out of the strangers arms when I heard a familiar voice. Chanyeol.

"Kai, what are you doing?" According to his tone, he seemed to be very angry. He approached us, glaring at the guy named Kai. (im sorry, i love you my baby:3)

"Wow wow sorry! I didn't know they were that precious to you!" Kai said in a sarcstic tone and left after Chanyeol sent him another angry glare.

"Kyungsoo, are you okay?" He turned his attention to my best friend. I just looked at the way Chanyeol was treating my friend and at that moment, I knew that Kyungsoo would be in good hands.

I smiled at them and felt very happy when I was suddenly pulled away from the scene.

It happened too fast, I was pulled so fast that I didn't even have the time to turn around and look at the someone and just tried to concentrated on not slipping.

"Ouch!" I whimpered and shut my eyes as my head hit the wall of the long hall on the second floor.

"Ha! You though you could avoid me that easily?" My eyes opened in fear.

Right before me stood my ex. Jun. Trapping me in between his arm on each side of my head on the wall, he looked at me, more furious than ever. I was too shocked to say anything. Not just shock but also fear prevented me from opening my mouth as I just looked at him with wide eyes.

Slowly, he moved one of his hands to my face, grabbing my chin and held it in place so that I would have to look directly in his eyes as he continued speaking.

"You think changing school will help you? Wonwoo, you didn't actually believe that that'd save you right?" He chuckled in his light and sweet voice but it sounded anything but lovely.

"Jun, we're done. What do you still want?" I concentrated on every single word that came out of my mouth.

He leaned closer, until his mouth was just above mine.

"Don't play dumb, you little slut." No one was there to see what was happening so he didn't even bother to whisper the last two words. Therefore, the words hurt even more and I felt the urge to just run away, hide in one of the many rooms and cry.

"What do you m-!" I was cut off by lips abruply pushing themselves on mine, shutting me up.

With the one hand that was still on my chin, he pushed my lips apart for his tongue to make his way into my mouth. But I still had my teeth gritted together.

He moved one of his legs between mine and pushed them up, pressing at my "private region".

I breathed out, opening my teeth slightly but enough for Jun to push his tongue inside.

I was much more weaker than him. All my attemps to push him away failed and I just closed my eyes, hoping for him to finally stop while tears made their way down my cheeks due to loss of air.

"Wonu babe, won't you return to me? Pretty please!" Jun disgusted me more and more with every word that slipped out of his mouth and with every action he made.

There was a long silence in which I though of many different ways of telling him off until I just took the one that was the most straight forward.

"Just f*ck off." I simly said, looking him directly in the eyes.

When he had smiled before, his expression turned blank now and a dangerous feeling built itself around us.

When his eyes suddenly locked with mine, pure fear overcame me. He looked like he had lost his mind and was ready to destroy anything and anyone around him.

"Okay then..." he stowly started. He took a deep breath in.

"I guess there's no helping it then... One more time" And he put his hands on each side of my stomach and pushed his thumbs so hard into my skin to the point it hurt.

"Stop! What are you-?" When I felt one of his hands making it's way to my back and going down, I stopped yelling in shock, finally understanding what he had meant with "one more time".

But before I, myself could do or say anything against him, Jun was pushed away. He was taken my his wrist and the other guy pulled him away from my body.

"What the heck? Who are you? What do you want?" Jun returned, only to lock glares with my "savior" that was even taller than him by a few centimeters.

"Just. Piss. Off." The other simply answered. Jun seemed to actually be scared of the other, just looking at me one more time.

"Don't forget what I just said Wonwoo!" After pointing at me, he left.

Silence. Neither me, nor the guy standing in front of me now, said anything.

"Aren't you even gonna thank me?" Mingyu broke the silence after a long while.


	6. a great distraction

[attempted smut ahead (ﾉ´ｰ`)ﾉ] 

Wonwoo pov:

"Aren't you even gonna thank me?" Mingyu broke the long lasted silence.

He stood one meter apart, in front of me and was looking down at my face. There was a hint of worry in his voice but I mostly heard it mocking me.

Oh how I hated Jun for making me live through hell and Mingyu, of all people coming to "rescue" me. It was humiliating and frustrating at the same time.

I just wanted to get out before anything more could happen.

With a quiet "Thank you", I stepped away and turned around to leave. He, noticing my intention, grabbed me by my arm and didn't let go. It annoyed me that he tried to hold me back, even though he knew that I was sad right now. Can't he be satisfied by just seeing me defenseless. Does he need to make sure to see me crying in front of him?

But his next three words startled me.

"Are you okay?" I was surprised to hear his concerned voice. There was no trace of mock left.

But at the same time, the question annoyed me. Was he stupid? So I turned around and looked at him with a "do-I-look-like-I'm-okay"- look.

But while thinking of the things that had happened, I was getting even sadder. I just wanted to cry myself out in someone's arms. But that someone wasn't there. In fact, there was no one that could fit that position at the moment. There was no one other than Mingyu at the moment, not even my friends to lean on.

Tears formed in my eyes as I sniffed. I needed someone to hug and just be there. Nothing else, just being there.

So before I knew it, I let my head fall on Minguy's shoulder and the tears started to make their way down my cheeks. I could feel the other getting stiff, probably not knowing what to do. But after a bit, he placed his hands at my back and started hugging me.

We probably stood like that for a few minutes, no one of of us talking and no one coming up the stairs to interrupt our quiet peace until I backed off him a little, taking a small step back. He didn't remove his arms though and just looked expressionless at my face, waiting for my next action.

I had my eyes on his face as well, although my thoughts were somewhere completely different.

I knew that I needed a distraction of any kind but was this man standing before me really the right choice? I could just go back to the party and find myself another "date". I stopped my thought for a moment and just looked at the tall male's face.

He was very handsome, no one could deny that and I was sure that he would make a good, little distraction to make out with.

It was just one time. And not much more than kissing. So, it should be fine. Right?

We had moved to the wall yet again, my back against it and I could feel his anticipating stare on me.

Slowly, I lifted my right arm and moved it to lay behind his neck while the other hung loosely on the side of my body. He seemed to have noticed my intention and started smirking. He grabbed my sides with one hand while he brought his other behind my head to pull me closer.

I didn't mind at that point and just let myself be swept away, waiting for his face to come closer to mine.

Our lips finally crashed together. It'd only been a few moments and we were already devouring each other's mouths, each one of us driving to dominate the other.

That was exactly what I needed. A hot makeout session with a hot guy. (pft lol)

But suddenly, the light of the hall we had been standing in got darker and I realized that he had lead me in one of the unlocked rooms in the large house.

"Wait! What do-" I got cut off right in the middle of complaining. I never thought of doing much more than kissing, let alone with Kim Mingyu!

"Stop!" I finally got to speak up again after I pinched him in his side. The door to the hall was still opened and we stood right nesxt to it.

"We shouldn't" I said, hoping that he'd understand that I only wanted to kiss and not go any further.

"Yeah but" I heard his deep voice for the third time that day. "Why not? You're really into it right now. Nothing bad's gonna happen. Don't worry!" His convinced voice got me and only little of me wanted to stop at that point.

"But..."

"C'mon, Jeon Wonwoo" As he moved closer, he whispered into my ear. Due to the fact that I was already very drunk and couldn't control my body, my legs started to give up a little and I couldn't stand, nor think properly. His deep voice made my whole body weak and I hated it and him for that.

His lips touched mine yet again and I was in no position to push him away.

I felt him move his body over to where the door was, still not breaking our kiss. The door shut and I got a little scared when a locking voice made it's way to my ear.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna interrupt now." He said with a smirk, thinking that I was scared that someone would walk in the room. But that was my last worry.

I was scared to be in one room with him. I only wanted to kiss and feel each other up a little but I didn't want to do anything for what you needed a private room for. Going this far had never been my intention.

However, Mingyu put an end to my thoughts when he again kissed me and slung his arms around my body, pulling me as close as he could.

While we sloppily kissed, he walked me into the room, to a bed that stood in one of the corners. (yes, beakhyun has many rooms in his house and yes, they are especially for cases like that)

My legs hit the edge of the bed and I was pushed down, Mingyu's hand on my chest. He followed me right after, both of us crawling up a bit so that our whole bodies were on the large bed. He was hovering over me, one hand right next to my head, supporting him while one of his legs was in-between mine. He leaned in and brought our lips together yet for the millionth time that night.

Arms slung around his neck and back, I only concentrated on kissing him and getting my breath together while his other free hand trailed down my body, unbuttoning my shirt and exposing my bare chest.

I shivered as the slightly cold air touched my skin and let out a sharp breath when his hand traveled over my body, only touching it with his fingertips.

"You're beautiful, babe" Minguy spoke in a deep but seductive voice and I only squirmed more.

But I didn't want to be the only one who was exposed so my hands moved to his shirt, practically tugging at it, rushing to open his buttons. He only smirked, chuckled and continued to kiss me, letting me do my thing.

His body was just like I imagined it to be; well built but not too muscular. An even better version of Jun, way better. (sry jun, i know you probably look fab :')) As he saw me staring at his slightly visible abs and chest, his grin widened. He moved his face clser to mine again, making me look up at him again.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a challenging voice.

"Pff, don't make me laugh. My ex was way better" I wasn't about to admit anything.

I could only hear a sharp "Hah!" from him before I felt his lips on my neck, sucking with the intention to leave a mark behind. Even though I tried my best to push him away and told him that I didn't want him to leave any sort of mark, he continued, overpowering me and held my wrists besides my body.

I felt my pants getting tighter and tighter as Mingyu's lips went down, biting down on my collarbone. He let go of one of my wrists to hold my upper body still, grabbing my side.

"Wow, someone's excited" It was my time to mock him as I had moved my free hand in between his legs and had felt his growing bulge. He immdiantely stopped his actions and looked at my face.

"Hm?" He hummed in a sweet voice but all of a sudden, pushed the leg that was in-between mine up, pushing against my erection. I gasped and let out a quiet moan before I quickly shut up, realizing what I'd just done.

"You're in no position to say that sweetie" He whispered back into my ear, his grin growing as he saw my flushed face.

"Now..." He continued but stopped talking, only looking at my body, beginning from my head, travelling down and finally stopped at my still closed trousers.

"Shall we continue?" Looking up again, he gave me a confident smile and moved his face closer until our lips touched again. While I was "distraceted", he began to unbottom them and removed them in a few swift motions, only leaving me with my pants.

Before I had any chance to say something, one of his hands immediantely got under them and grabbed my hardened member.

"Ah! Wa-!" I tried to move my head to the side to stop the kiss and tell him to wait but his other free hand was quick to react. It grabbed my face and held it in place for Mingyu's lips to stop my complaints. In the end, my words ended up in a muffle.

I was a moaning mess under Mingyu who was doing his best at pleasing my bottom half and kissing my lips, neck and everything else.

He was way better than Jun. He wasn't just better, he was more patient. As I was reminded of the first time with my ex, sadness but also anger overcame me. Sure, he had been gentle and he did worry, but it wasn't the same. And even though I didn't love Mingyu, it felt a lot more different.

I was brought back to reality when Mingyu's hand suddenly stopped. I looked at his face that was just inches away from mine to see him looking very concentrated but also tempted.

"You have done it with a man before right?" He repeated the first thing he had ever said to me but this time, I wasn't about to ignore him.

"Do you think I would be doing this with you if I hadn't?" I laughed at the obvious answer.

"Hah, yeah, I thought so." He seemed to be smiling at his question and started kissing me again, with more force than usual though. Wondering why he had asked that question at this time, I kissed him back but strangely, he didn't continue jerking me off.

We were only kissing until I felt his hand on my member again. It only gave it a lottle squeeze before it moved even further down.

I finally understood the meaning of the question when I felt one of his fingers at the entrance if my hole and my eyes shut open, completely ignoring the kiss we still shared.

No! No! I couldn't let this go this far! It was enough! No more!

"Stop! Minguy, stop!" I pushed his face away from mine and my voice got louder.

Even though we weren't kissing anymore, he still didn't remove his finger and only looked at me with an expressionless expression yet again.

"Oh c'mon. You've already done it with a man a few times so what's the big deal?" He didn't understand why I was so against the idea.

"But that was with my ex and I haven't done it ever since we broke up so No!" I pushed his body away form mine yet again and took his wrist, trying to take his hand out of my underwear.

"So what? You can just do it with me again! What's the big deal?" Mingyu didn't back off and kept his hand where it was.

Silence.

I didn't know what else to say against him.

"C'mon, Wonwoo" Mingyu had moved closer without me noticing it and whispered in my ear, making me grit my teeth and breathe out loud. He pushed me down yet again and brought our lips together to share a passionate kiss with one of his hands caressing my cheek to calm me down.

I ignored the feeling of his finger slowly pushing against my entrance and only concentrated on the kiss. When Mingyu quietly said "One." inbetween our kiss, I got excited at the fact that he was going to count the fingers.

"Two." I flushed as I unconsciously concentrated on my lower body and felt his fingers pushing in me. It didn't hurt but I also didn't feel any sort of pleasure.

"Three" Mingyu's low voice had become very unstable and he was starting to get hotter as well.

"Ngh-!" I let out a quiet whimper when I felt the third finger streching me, trying to join the others.

"You're doing great baby" The taller one qietly "praised" me. He had all three fingers in now and they were starting to push out and in over and over, causing me to tense up, shutting my mouth trying not to let out any sort of moans. I still didn't want him to see the soft side of me.

As he kissed me again, I felt his fingers slowly going out and him reaching in his pocket, getting out something I couldn't see. He reached down to my underwear and completely removed it, leaving me with no clothes on. When I whined, he immediantely understood and got rid of his trousers as well, only leaving on his pants.

I was still laying with my back on the mattress, the alcohol making me feel even hotter than I already was, both of Mingyu's legs in-between mine. He was now pouring lubrication on his fingers with me watching and anticipating his every single move.

He quickly looked at me with an encouraging smile before he pulled down his last bit of clothing, revealing his already hardened member.

While he was busy putting on a condom, I was thinking if I'd be alright. He was bigger than Jun, not much but still. And it had already hurt like hell with my ex. So how much would it hurt this time?

Sweat formed on my face and I started gripping the bedsheets as Mingyu finished pouring lotion on his dick as well. He finally looked at me again and seeing that I was sweating, he stroked the hairstrands away from my face.

"Don't worry. I'll make this good" He smirked as our lips touched.

His lower body moved closer to mine and I felt something poking at my entrance, my heart beginning to beat at an extremely fast rate and my hands gripping onto Mingyu's hair.

"Okay, babe. I'm going in" He announced as his cock pushed into me, not too slowly. And just as I expected;

It hurt! Very much so!

"Ming- ah!" I couldn't finish as he still wasn't finished pushing every inch in. The pain got worse with every new centimeter. I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Wait. Wait. Please" I managed to breath out.

"Just a bit more and it'll all be in" He didn't listen and continued, taking my face in both of his hands, kissing me to distract me.

"It's all in now babe" Mingyu smiled, seeming to be some sort of proud.

"Mingyu. No more. It hurts, no more" My whining was heard yet again. However, he only smiled and started kissing me again, completely ignoring what I had said.

All of a sudden, he moved out a bit and thrusted in, completely filling me up, stetching my inner walls.

"Urgh!" I could only let out a grunt as the pain didn't ease much and the younger one repeated the same action one more time. He didn't say anything more and was just pushing in and out at a pace that was getting faster and faster with every thrust.

After a few more, the pain got bearable and I could think proberly again. My hand reached up to Mingyu's neck and was dragging his face down to mine, letting light moans escape my mouth.

"Wonwoo" Hearing him speak out my name made me tense up and he grunted in a low voice as I got tighter around him. 

"You like me calling out your name that much huh?" He snickered.

"You wish! The only thing th- Ugh! Ahh!" I was cut off in the middle of my sentence when his thrusts became stronger and faster. I glared at him.

"Bastard!" He just smiled and grabebd my legs, spreading them so that he could have better access and push in even more. The pain had eased a bit but I was still sure that I'd have difficulties walking the next day, especially because it didn't seem as if Mingyu planned to stop anytime soon.

"Slow down a biiiitt~" I ended up screaming out the last word as a wave of pleasure suddely overcame me, making me a lot closer to cumming.

"But you're enjoying this, Wonwoo" I could only look at him with a flushed face. As he devoured my mouth again, we had a staring competition. No one wanted to close their eyes, giving in to the pleasure.

"I'm enjoying this a lot, what about you?"

"Pf, as if I'd- ngh ever enjoy you fucking me!" I still didn't manage to say one single sentence without moaning.

"Wasn't that already enough for you huh? Or do you want more?" Mingyu took both of my wrists and held them above my head (yeah, old style ik dont kill me) with one hand while the other had a firm grip on my hip, for him to thrust in at a more aggressive way.

As I was trying to hold in all my whines, we both got closer to our release.

The two of us were taken aback when the ringthone of my mobilephone went off. Mingyu immediantely stopped moving and looked at me before he reached to my clothes on the bed and got out my phone. I was holding out my hand for him to give it to me but instead, he answered the incoming call.

"Hello" was the first thing he said.

"..."

"No, but don't worry. He's with me, drank a bit too much. We're at my house. You can go home with whoever you're with!" After a little pause he continued.

"..."

"I'm Mingyu" He said it as if the phone call was over.

"Mingyu!" I whispered loud enough for only him to hear it. He turned to me and even though he knew that I wanted to speak to my best friend, he completely ignored me, looking at me with a face that said to not speak. When I still wouldn't give up and brought up my upper body to snatch the phone away from him, he forced me down again and gave me a quick, strong thrust, shutting me up as I was trying my best not to yelp out when my friend was on the phone.

"Anything else you want?" I heard Mingyu say as he started pushing in me again, still on the telephone.

"..."

"Wowww, scary! Bye now!" Without waiting for a reply, he finished the call and threw my phone on the floor, ready to ignore any other calls.

"You're fucking crazy! I hate you!" I could finally speak out loud again.

"Tch! It's gonna be even crazier! Be prepared, Wonwoo!" He declared as I was flipped on my stomach, his dick still in me, making me whine loudly.

.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I felt was sweat. Sweat all over my body. I pushed the blanket away a bit and noticed that that wasn't the cause of the sweat.

Oh yeah, right... I was at a party...

I slipped away under the arm that hung loosely over my side, sitting up on the bed and looked for my clothes. I groaned as I not only felt my bottom half but also my head hurt.

Fuck!

Still completely sleepy, I put on my clothes from the day before and looked at my mobile phone. "07:56". It was still very early but I didn't want to talk to the big baby that was laying on the bed so I quickly packed my few things and took out a piece of paper and a pencil that I'd taken with me in case I found anyone interesting to give my number to.

I left a note and unlocked the doorlock in which the key still stuck, quietly walking through the empty and quiet house, hoping not to wake anyone up.

When I was finally out, I sprinted to the subway, ready to get home as fast as I could.

 

Mingyu pov:

I woke up to an empty bed.

Urgh! That little piece of shit!

When I was fully dressed and ready to leave, I saw a little piece of paper on the only table existing in the room.

 

<<'Good morning, asshole. Thank you very much for last night. You really were the best distraction! ;)'>>

 

So, that's what I am? A distraction?

Just you wait, Jeon Wonwoo. I had actually planned to leave you alone after this night but I guess you still haven't had enough!


	7. Park Chanyeol

Wonwoo pov:

"Hi mom! I'm back!" As soon as I opened our front door and saw my mother sitting in the living room, watching TV, I greeted her.

"Wonwoo, where have you beeen? You said that you would be back but it seems you slept over at someone else's place?" My mother turned around to look at me with a displeased look.

"Yes, I slept over at a friend's place. Sorry I didn't call you but I was really very drunk and went to sleep immediantely." I lied.

"Where did you sleep over?" She didn't seem satisfied yet and kept wanting to know more.

"You don't know him, his name's Mingyu. He's also in my school and in the music club" I wasn't able to come up with a better story.

"Oh, so, where did Kyungsoo and Seokmin sleep? Were they also at Mingyu's place?" she kept asking and I staretd to get annoyed. (honestly, who cant relate)

"Mom, please. I don't know, okay? Maybe they slept at Beakhyun's place, I don't know" I'd had enough and just wanted to take a bath and sleep the whole day, ignoring all my responsibillities.

"Did something happen Wonwoo?"

"No, I'm just on my period!" I shouted back at her before rushing up to my room, smashing my door shut. I quickly grabbed new clothes to change into and got ready to take a long relaxing bath.

 

Riinggggg~

I was just laying an my bed, checking things on my phone when our doorbell rang. I just ignored it and relied on my mother to open the door and talk to whoever was in front of the door. If I was lucky, this person didn't want to talk to me.

But I didn't have any luck.

"Wonwoo! Come down here! It's Kyungsoo!" I grunted as I heard my mother calling for me.

It wasn't like I wasn't happy that my best friend payed me a visit. It was just that I'd have to tell him everything that happened the night before; the things with Jun but especially the things that happened with with Mingyu. Not even I wanted to think about it!

Mingyu had completely opverpowered me! I wasn't even able to properly resist! I moaned shamelessly while being done by him while he just felt pleasure and did as he pleased! And to be honest, I didn't want to talk about it with anyone. Especially not Kyungsoo!

How would he react, knowing that the man he warned me of and I slept together? And Jun wouldn't make the situation better!

"Hey, Won!" My best friend's voice startled me and I stopped my thoughts, standing up to hug him. We sat down on my bed and both waited for the other to say something. It seemed that we both didn't really want to speak about the last night.

"So, what happened with Chanyeol after he saved you form that Kai guy?" Before my best friend could asked why I suddenly vanished and didn't return, I preferred to aks him first.

"Firstly, he saved both of us and secondly, nothing really happened."

"Pfff, Soo, you're so bad at lying you know that? C'mon, I'm your friend! Tell me! Where did you go? Did you sleep over at his place?" I didn't believe any word he said and aksed a ton of questions.

"NO! I didn't sleep at his place! As if I's ever do that!" I played as if I was about to fall from my bed as he began to shout and I was very surprised.

"Okay, okay! I get it! So, what happened?"

"Nothing much really... We drank a bit more and then it was already past midnight and I wanted to go home. So, I looked for you but couldn't find you and... Wait, where were you anyways!?" Shit! It seemed that neither me nor Kyungsoo wanted to get to the point.

"I'll tell you! But tell me about you first! Then me!"

"Urgh! Why?" He really didn't seem to want to keep talking and I knew that something happened. My friend was like a stone so something really interesting must've happened for him to not want to tell me.

"Okay, let me guess! 'S that okay?" Maybe that would help.

"Hm, okay but you'll never guess it..." Kyungsoo seemed really uncomfortable.

"Okay, so... What could make you so shocked? Maybe he... kissed you?" I honestly couldn't think of anything better. My friend started to blush immdiantely and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Wait! What? Did I guess it right?" Was that really what happened? No way!

"Nonononon! Not that! That's not what happened but..." He stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Wait..." My brain started to think. If he didn't kiss but did something else...

"Did he?..." My friend didn't even dare to look at me and I've never seen him this messed up.

"Did he tell you something?" I had my smirk on and waited until he nodded.

Silence.

"Tell me what he said" I wanted my friend to say it with his own mouth.

"Oh my f*ck Jeon Wonwoo! He said that he loved me okay? Is that enough for you? Nothing more happened okay!" Even though I already suspected it, I was still shocked, hearing Kyungsoo say it.

"He just told that he loved me?" JUST? He JUST told you that he had feelings fro you?

While Kyungsoo was laying in my bed, curled up, I was thinking about what to respond. Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo was confressed to by one of the most popular guys in the school Park Chanyeol.

I actually felt really happy! When I saw how Chanyeol cared for him at the party after getting haressed, I really started thinking that he only wanted the best for my best friend. He was so gentle and cared so much. And even though he may seem tough, Chanyeol had a really soft and warm heart. Sure, he was popular at school but unlike Mingyu, he only got into serious relatioships and wouldn't just confess his feelings that easily.

He would actually be perfect for my best friend.

"Oh my god, Soo! That's amazing!" I didn't know any better answer, although that was probably not the thing that my friend wanted to hear.

"Wonwoo, are you stupid?! First of all, I am straight you know that! And secondly, that's Chanyeol we're talking about!" He didn't even show a sign of understanding.

"Soo, I'm just happy okay? I am not saying that you should accept or anything! It's up to you after all! But still, I want to tell you that he's not as bad as you always make him look!" I didn't want to argue with my best friend and he didn't seem like he knew what else to say as well.

"So, Wonu, what happened after you disappeared?"

"Ehm so..." I didn't know how to start. But I had to tell him everything anyways so my story started right after Chanyeol "saved" us. I told my friend that Jun had been at the party and what he did. I was just at that part and Kyungsoo was already boiling so I was really afraid to continue.

"But nothing more happened with him, don't worry. Because Mingyu was there and he told Jun to go away..." While I continued talking about the first kiss with Mingyu and further on about the part where we stepped in the empty room, my best friend's facial expression got scarier and scarier with every new detail.

"... And we ended up sleeping in that room and yeah, I went home at like 8am, left a note and now we're here."

"So, that call..." Now it was my time to blush. I'd been pretty sure that the call that Mingyu answered had been from Kyungsoo and his question made it clear. I didn't answer, too embarressed.

"Sh*t! Jeon Wonwoo! I was so worried and...!" I couldn't respond as my friend started to get loud again.

"But what the f*ck! Why did you do that? Are you crazy? Why did you sleep with Mingyu? Are you stupid!"

"Oh my god Kungsoo, I did not plan it okay? I just wanted to kiss him but he dragged me in the room okay? And it's not like it's gonna happen again! It was just one time! I'm not planning to start anything with him! Got it?!" Kyungsoo was overreacting. It's not like it was the end of the world!

"But you don't know Mingyu! It won't just stop after one time! I'm just worried that he won't stop bothering you now!"

"Soo, it's okay! I can deal with him myself. I was drunk yesterday so nothing's gonna happen when I'm sober!" I tried to reassure my best friend but also myself a little bit.

"If you think so... I still wanna beat Mingyu's ass though!" The topic ended so far.

"I brought my things for school wiht me so I'm gonna sleep over okay? Your mother is okay with it as well"

"Sure!"

 

"Soo, I really think you should reconsider about what to answer Chanyeol because I think that he really likes you!" It was 11pm and Kyungsoo and me were already laying in my large bed, ready to fall asleep when I tried to speak out to my best friend again, hoping that he's understand my opinion.

"Shut up and just go to sleep!" was the only response I got before both of us settled down and let sleep take over our bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this fanfiction on asianfanfics (you can find me there with "thewonupuppy";) as well) but i wanted to have a bigger audience. Im an a**hole, don't judge me!  
> I still hope that you like it though^^


End file.
